Sueños y realidades
by Nakuru Tsukishiro
Summary: Todo lo que Megumi quería estaba en la ciudad. Al menos eso creía y no pensaba cambiar de parecer.


**Sueños y realidades**

**Disclaimer: **Shiki y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Notas:** Más que un AU, esta es una realidad alterna en la que nunca hubo ningún Shiki en Sotoba. Está dividido en 5 pequeñas partes, así que también podría decir que son cinco drabbles que formar una sola historia y como publicar uno por uno sería tedioso, los publico todos de una vez.

A quienes lean, ¡gracias de antemano!

Sueños y realidades

I

Su sueño se había hecho realidad.

Lo único que impidió que Megumi sonriese de oreja a oreja al bajarse del tren —que había tomado luego de una larga hora en el destartalado bus que salía de Sotoba— fue el pensar que eso la haría ver como una turista.

En vez de eso se esforzó por mantener un gesto serio, su cabeza en alto y no mirar de un lado para otro a pesar de su entusiasmo y curiosidad.

Ya tendría tiempo para eso y todo estaría bien, se dijo, caminando en una línea tan recta como le era posible. Y lo estuvo, hasta que su estúpida maleta rodante se enredó con una hendidura en el andén y la hizo no sólo detenerse bruscamente, sino caer al suelo sobre sus rodillas.

El que un par de chicas de secundaria con demasiado maquillaje se riesen de ella empeoraba la situación y el que ningún príncipe azul la ayudase a levantarse lo hacía incluso más, pero Megumi se obligó a no pensar en eso y se levantó, sacudiendo sus medias y mirando de reojo el suelo para que eso no se repitiera.

Ya estaba en la ciudad y todo estaría bien, se dijo a sí misma de nuevo y sonrió dulcemente a pesar de su molestia cuando uno de los empleados de la estación se acercó a preguntarle torpemente si estaba bien, queriendo salir del lugar y olvidar su vergonzoso accidente.

II

La que resultó ser su compañera en los dormitorios de la universidad no tenía el estilo que quienes vivían en la ciudad deberían tener.

Usaba gafas gruesas, su cabello era corto y áspero, vivía en sudaderas de distintos colores y pasaba más tiempo inclinada sobre su computador portátil, riendo para sí misma y tecleando incluso a la media noche, que afuera.

Lo único bueno era que sólo ocupaba una parte de su armario con sus sudaderas y había accedido a que Megumi usase el resto del espacio bajo la condición de que nunca tocase su computador, cosa que a Megumi no le interesaba hacer.

Megumi no pensaba decirlo, porque sólo era el primer día, mas el no estar con otra chica con la que pudiese hablar de la ciudad y elogiarse mutuamente por sus estilos la hacía querer exigir un cambio inmediato. Pero tal vez una vez comenzaran las clases podría encontrar a alguien con quien sí valiese la pena compartir habitación y se mudaría con ella.

III

¿Por qué?

La pregunta había estado repitiéndose en su mente una y otra vez y Megumi todavía no había logrado encontrar la respuesta.

Todavía no había sido reclutada por un cazatalentos, usar sus mejores vestidos no había hecho que nadie la adulase y lo que es más: nadie se había acercado a entablar una conversación como las que había imaginado docenas de veces, en las que alguien notaba lo genial que era Megumi a pesar de haber nacido en un pueblo perdido en medio de la nada y que llevaban a que ella descubriese pronto a muchos con los que sí tenía algo en común.

Incluso las pocas personas que había conocido luego de un par de semana no eran como ella había esperado y los raros —como su compañera de habitación— abundaban, tal como los que le recordaban a Yuuki-kun, quienes seguramente, a pesar de su apariencia de ciudad, terminarían decepcionándola como lo había hecho él al quedarse en Sotoba por alguna razón que ella no entendía.

¿Y dónde estaba el glamour? ¿Y dónde estaban las personas que sí la entenderían y la apreciarían?

Megumi no lo sabía.

IV

Megumi había llegado a aceptarlo: la ciudad no era como la esperaba.

No era un lugar de sueños y elegancia y perfección y muchos de sus residentes eran iguales o peores que los simples pueblerinos con los que había tenido la mala suerte de criarse, pero eso no quería decir que quisiese volver a Sotoba.

Al fin de cuentas desde una metrópoli podía partir a su lugar soñado, el cual sin duda existía en alguna parte del mundo, mas Sotoba era un pueblo que enterraba a sus habitantes y les impedía salir de allí.

Pero ella no sería como ellos y sólo estaría ahí por un par de días, se recordó mientras caminaba desde la estación de bus hacia la casa de sus padres, y sólo estaba ahí para que su familia dejase sus preocupaciones sin sentido y la dejasen seguir su vida lejos de allí.

V

—¿Megumi-chan?

El escuchar su nombre y reconocer la voz que lo había pronunciado hizo que Megumi se detuviese y mirase por encima de su hombro, molesta por encontrarse con alguien incluso antes de llegar a la casa de sus padres, cosa que sólo le recordaba lo pequeña que era Sotoba, completamente diferente a la metrópoli donde nadie conocía a nadie y muchos se ignoraban entre sí aunque conviviesen en el mismo lugar.

A pesar de que no ocultó su falta de emoción por verla, Kaori —quien como siempre parecía estar paseando a su tonto perro— corrió hacia ella, jalando levemente a su mascota para que hiciese lo mismo.

—¡Sí eres tú! —dijo Kaori al detenerse frente a ella, sonriendo ampliamente—. ¡No sabes lo mucho que me alegra verte!

Esas palabras eran justamente lo que se podía esperar de Kaori, algo dulce e irritante, y el que las dijese de manera tan sincera probaba que no la entendía, porque ella no se alegraba de verla ni de estar ahí. Aun así, Megumi sintió que se le aguaban los ojos y de inmediato los restregó con fuerza.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Kaori, preocupada y demostrándolo.

—Me cayó polvo —replicó Megumi, casi tan enojada con Kaori como consigo misma. No quería ni pensar porqué había reaccionado tan sensiblemente, como si el importarle a su auto-aclamada mejor amiga la afectase luego de los largos días en la poco amable ciudad.

—Ah. —Kaori sonrió nuevamente—. Que bueno que no es nada.

—Claro que no —replicó Megumi, girando en sus talones para seguir su camino, no queriendo continuar con la conversación.

—¿Viniste a ver a tus padres? —preguntó Kaori, siguiéndola como si no notase el que Megumi no quería que hiciese justamente eso.

—Obviamente.

—Si te quedas por unos días ven a visitarme —continuó Kaori, sin molestarse por la brusca respuesta de Megumi—. Estoy segura que todos se alegrarán de verte.

Escuchar eso hizo que Megumi trastabillase, pero recuperó su equilibrio antes de que la otra se diese cuenta y de inmediato movió su cabeza para que además Kaori no pudiese ver su rostro.

Y es que no, se dijo Megumi mientras parpadeaba una y otra vez sin escuchar más a Kaori, queriendo que las nuevas lágrimas desaparecieran sin que tuviese que hacer algo evidente para quitarlas, definitivamente no le alegraba que Kaori estuviese contenta de verla y que quizás otros en Sotoba lo estuviesen.

Y no se quedaría por un segundo más de lo necesario en el pueblo, por mucho que fuese más cálido de lo que lo recordaba, a diferencia de la fría e indiferente ciudad.


End file.
